My lesbian friend
by NaoBreek
Summary: [A.U].•Hay sólo dos cosas de las que estoy seguro ahora mismo. En primer lugar, estoy enamorado de Kagome. En segundo lugar, desafortunadamente... ella es lesbiana.• [¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Morgan's! en ¡Siéntate!] OneShot!


**Summary:** [A.U] •Hay sólo dos cosas de las que estoy seguro ahora mismo. En primer lugar, estoy enamorado de Kagome. En segundo lugar, desafortunadamente... ella es lesbiana• [¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Morgan's! en ¡Siéntate!] OneShot!

**Pareja: **[InuYasha/Kagome].

**Disclaimer:** Estos preciosos personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**¡Hola, Hola!**

¡Feliz Cumple! (súper retrasado) Morgan's. Me retrase lo sé. Bueno antes que nada **aclaro **que la idea le pertenece a Morgan's pero la escritura y los errores de ortografía son míos, bueno dejo de joderlos con mi presencia y que comience el fic.

* * *

**My Lesbian Friend**

* * *

El timbre sonó y una avalancha de estudiantes ocupó los pasillos de la facultad de Ingeniería. Entre ellos en particular, una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos marrones ahora con expresión furiosa, caminaba a grandes pisadas, empujando a cuanto persona del sexo masculino se atravesara. Vestía de forma informal, con unos vaqueros anchos de color negros y una blusa blanca, no llamaría mucho la atención si no fuera porque era única mujer en toda la facultad y también por andar desquitando su bronca con los demás jóvenes, quienes la miraban extrañados.

Una vez salió del edificio de la facultad, saco su teléfono y marco rápidamente un número, el clásico pitido empezó a sonar asiendo que una vena se hinchara en la frente de la chica.

\- Vamos contesta- murmuro, hasta que la llamada entro.

\- _Halo_\- se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado.

\- Podrías venir a buscarme antes de que mate a alguien- "pidió".

Un suspiro se escuchó-_¿Ahora que paso?_-interrogo.

-Tu solo ven- casi gruño, pero se retractó cuando escucho un bufido al otro lado de la línea-. Por favor- agregó.

\- _Esta bien, estoy hay en cinco minutos_\- aseguro.

\- Ok- musito, para luego cortar.

Soltó un bufido, y metió las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Menos mal que era viernes y no tendría que verles la cara a los idiotas de sus compañeros, y sus estúpidos profesores. Observo el reloj, notando que acababan de pasar seis minutos, jodido tiempo, cuando estaban en clases las horas pasan más lentas que la mierda. Oyó el sonido de una bocina, frente a ella estaba estacionado un Ferrari color rojo. Dentro de él pudo apreciar a hombre de cabellos plateados, camino asía el, entro, y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Cuidado mujer, lastimaras a mi bebe- le regaño el conductor.

\- InuYasha los autos no tienen vida- le informo.

-¡Oye!...- el mencionado puso una mano en su pecho, mostrándose dolido- Por favor, no rompas mis ilusiones Kagome.

\- Tsk, te tardaste seis minutos- dijo ignorando su teatro.

\- Mmh, alguien anda con un humor de perro- susurro, para luego sentir la mirada fulminante de su amiga.

\- Que dijiste-murmuro amenazadoramente.

\- Nada, nada- rió nervioso, mientras ponía en marcha al auto- _"Rayos Kagome sí que da miedo a veces"_\- pensó asustado.

Kagome soltó un bufido mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?- pregunto InuYasha, mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Desaprobé- murmuro frustrada.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito sorprendido-. ¿Cómo que desaprobaste?, si tu trabajo estaba genial. Ni en Wikipedia encontrarían tanta información.

-Si lo sé, pero dijo que me faltaba algunos detalles- dijo entre dientes- Solo me desaprobaron porque soy mujer, malditos machistas, ¡Con un demonio! me desvele un mes entero asiendo esa mierda de trabajo, por dios InuYasha ¡un mes entero!- le grito, estaba frustrada tuvo que presentar un jodido trabajo de ingeniera, y lo hiso, pero el estúpido profesor le rechazo el trabajo diciendo que estaba mal- _"Tuve que haber hecho caso cuando me dijeron que el ser ingeniera me sería difícil por ser mujer, ya que los profesores solo aprueban a hombres, puto machismo de mierda"_\- pensó

\- Lo sé, tu horrorosa cara lo demuestra- dijo mirándola, sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos, ganando una afilada mirada por parte de esta.

\- No estoy para bromas- bufo.

\- Ya, ya, no te alteres- intento animarla.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo- ataco.

\- A que te refieres- contraataco.

-_"Me refiero a que eres un vago y te la pasas rascando nada más"_\- pensó en decirle, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para pelear ahora-. Olvídalo- murmuro. Lo miro a los ojos, unos extraños ojos de color dorado, los cuales atraían mucho la atención, ¡Alto! este no era el momento de estar viéndole los ojos a InuYasha, Tsk.

\- Khe! llegamos- aviso cuando llegaron al templo Higurashi. Esta sonrió, por fin estaba en casa, tomaría una siesta y luego...

\- Oh.

-¿Que pasa ahora?

\- InuYasha, tu sabes que yo te quiero, verdad- lo miro dulcemente y este entrecerró la mirada.

\- Ahora que quieres que haga.

\- Tus palabras me ofenden- bajo la mirada.

\- A mí no me engañas- le acuso. -, ¿Qué quieres?

Se mordió el labio, insegura si pedicelo-. ¿Me ayudaras si te lo digo?

Suspirar derrotado-. Está bien, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Necesito que hoy me acompañes- sentencio cerrando los ojos, sin notar como su amigo se tensaba y cerraba fuertemente los puños.

-_"¿Porque a mí?"_\- pensó frustrado.

* * *

_**Pov InuYasha**_

Asia dos horas que deje Kagome en su casa, yo vine a la mía, me di una ducha, me cambie y me tire en la cama mirando el techo de color madera de mi habitación. Me fije en el reloj de mi mesa de luz, y ¡eran las 4:15 de la tarde!, ¿por qué el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando quieres que pase lento?, ¡Khe! jodido tiempo, faltaban cinco minutos para que Kagome llegara a buscarme.

_Kagome..._

Suspire, ella y yo siempre fuimos los amigos de travesuras. Nos metíamos en problemas cada dos por tres, ganándonos varios regaños por parte de nuestras madres, siempre estuvimos en las malas y en las buenas, siempre apoyándonos, en esos tiempos, cada vez que estábamos juntos, no existía la palabra problema, pero como dije; fue en ese tiempo, un tiempo muy lejano, y ahora yo estaba en el problema más grande del mundo.

Cabe decir que mis primeros problemas empezaron cuando compense a sentir cosas raras por Kagome, ya saben; sentía que tenía murciégalos en el estómago, que me sonrojaba por cada sonrisa que ella me daba, que mi corazón latía demasiado rápido cuando ella me hablaba, cosas demasiados cursis, y eso me asusto, comencé a pensar que Kagome era bruja y me puso alguna clase de magia vudú, y esas destupieses. Y la bomba estalló cuando comencé a sentir celos, lo admito siempre los tuve, pero ¡Ey! era mi mejor amiga era normal ¿no?

Probablemente es una burla del destino o Kami me está castigando por haber, repito ¡haber! sido un mujeriego, ¡Khe! ya no puedo seguir engañándome, porque hay sólo dos cosas de las que estoy seguro ahora mismo. En primer lugar, estoy enamorado de Kagome. En segundo lugar, desafortunadamente... ella es lesbiana. Y yo soy el único que lo sabe, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kōga, Rin y el estúpido de mi hermano Sesshōmaru no están enterados de nada, y eso que son nuestros amigos también. Tal vez es porque ella me tiene mucha más confianza a mí, pero sinceramente saber que ella es lesbiana, es algo de lo que me gustaría jamás haberme enterado, porque ¡Rayos! saber esto es demasiado frustrarte, ¿Que aria ustedes en mi lugar?. Kami necesito ayuda.

-¡InuYasha!- grito la vos fría de mi hermano.

-¡¿Qué quieres Sesshōmaru?!- pregunte enfadado, la verdad ahora estaba demasiado molesto como soportarlo.

-¡Kagome está aquí!

En cuanto mi hermano me informo eso, me levante de la cama, y camine lentamente asía la puerta, de ahí para bajar por las escaleras, tal vez si fuera en otro momento me hubiera tropezado con mis propios pies para llegar junto a ella, pero en esta ocasión no. Hoy es viernes que pasa con ello, como dije; solo yo sé que Kagome es... bueno... lesbiana. Y ella cada viernes se junta con Himeko su... ¡Tsk!... novia, y yo por lo tanto, tengo que acompañarla para que piensen que es una salida de amigos, ya que todo el mundo sabe que Himeko es lesbiana y si la ven solas a las dos, rápidamente se darán cuenta de que Kagome es de la otra calle, ya saben que es lesbiana, encima ya suficiente sospechan con la actitud marimacho de Kag. Suspire, sip. Sinceramente Kami me odia.

_Por favor alguien máteme..._

\- Te tardaste- una hermosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Frente a mi estaba Kagome, sonriéndome como siempre, tenía unas ganas de besarla.

\- Lo sé.- dije ¿Qué más podía decirle?, no podía saltar con un; _es que odio acompañarte y ver como tú y esa estúpida de mi rival se mandan miradas_. Khe, se siente patético tener una rival que sea mujer.

\- Bueno no importa, vamos.

Me tomo de la mano y salimos de mi casa, aun no entiendo por qué tiene que ser lesbiana, su mano y la mía se amoldan perfectamente, como un rompecabezas, nos veíamos bien juntos, tal vez si no hubiera sido tan mujeriego, podría haber pasado más tiempo con ella, cambiar nuestra historia y evitar que ella se haga lesbiana, pero ya es tarde para un tal ves. ¿Qué es lo peor de ver como los chicos babean por Kagome?, ¡Ver alguna chicas comérsela con la mirada!, ¡quería gritarles que ella es mía, me pertenece! Pero no puedo claro, ya que a Kag le gustan las mujeres, ¡puto destino de mierda!

\- Yuju, Kagome llamando a InuYasha- Kagome agitaba su mano frente a mi rostro, trayendo mi atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

\- Te dije que nos apuremos antes de que se haga tarde- me informo.

\- Está bien- suspire derrotado.

Nos subimos al auto el cual puse en marcha, la verdad no quería llegar rápido a la cafetería, lo menos que quería ahora era verle la cara a Himeko, ya que al parecer ella ya se dio cuenta de que a mí me gusta Kag.

-¿Pasa algo InuYasha?- pregunta Kagome, que parece se dio cuenta de mi cara de frustración.

\- No nada-. Mentí.

\- A ti te pasa algo Inu-, me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No me digas Inu- fruncí el ceño- Eso suena maricón.

Me di un golpe mentalmente después de decir eso. Mire de re-ojo a Kagome, notando como se tensaba y su cara se tornaba seria.

\- Lo que quiero decir...- quise arreglar mis palabras pero Kagome me interrumpió.

\- Olvídalo estamos llegando tarde-, ella desvió la mirada pero note su sonrisa triste.

-_"Soy un grandísimo idiota"_\- pensé.

Después de unos incómodos minutos en silencio, Kagome y yo llegamos al neko café. Kagome se bajó del auto e inmediatamente yo la seguí, cerrando la puerta de un golpe en el proceso.

\- No sé qué te molesta tanto- me dijo Kagome una vez estuve frente a ella.

\- No te interesa- le conteste secamente.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal en desquitar mi bronca con Kagome, pero me sentía dolido, no es fácil aceptar que la única chica que me importa sea lesbiana. La vi dar vuelta y caminar a pasos acelerados, haciendo que su melena azabache se moviera graciosamente, suspire y antes de que se alejara más la tome de un brazo para encararla.

\- Perdón- murmure.

\- No es tu culpa, sé que debes cansarte estar entre lesbianas- suspiro.

Yo solo la abrase, no podía decirle que me molestaba, porque no era cierto, pero tampoco le puedo decir que me agrada mucho, es difícil estar con Kag y Himeko, sin sentirme dolido y enojado.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga Kag y sabes que siempre estamos juntos en las buenas...-

-... Y en las malas- ella termino mi frase por mí.

Nos miramos a los ojos, en los que nos perdimos un largo tiempo, me hubiera gustado que ese momento durara por siempre, pero lamentablemente el destino no estaba de mi lado.

\- Kag- una voz interrumpió nuestro momento. Frente a nosotros se hallaba una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños hasta los hombros.

\- Ya estamos aquí Himeko-. Kagome desvió su mirada, para enfocarla en Himeko y sonreírle.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de celos, esas sonrisas me pertenecían a mí.

\- Iré ver una mesa- nos avisó Kagome.

Una vez Kagome se perdió por la entrada de la cafetería, Himeko me dio una mirada fulminante.

\- Ella es mía y lo sabes-. Dijo ácidamente.

Gruñí.

¡Eso ya lo sabía!, no tenía que está recordándomelo a cada minuto.

\- Yo que tu no andaría perdiendo el tiempo-, continuó.

Yo suspire, ¡Genial!, ¿no se supone que debería andar peleando contra un hombre por Kag?, ¡Pues no! tenía que pelear por ella contra una mujer.

\- ¡Chicos!- la voz de Kagome llamo nuestra atención-. Ya conseguí nuestra mesas.- dijo con una sonrisa cuando se paró junto a Himeko.

Yo solo desvié mi mirada a las, ahora, entrelazadas manos de ellas, sentí mi corazón encogerse y un molesto escozor en mis ojos, por lo que lo cerré en el acto.

\- _"Sera un día muy largo"_\- pensé frustrado.

_**Fin del Pov InuYasha**_

* * *

_Sábado 21:50 pm._

¡Ja! término de bañarse justo en el momento que cálculo, y así decían que las mujeres no tenían cabeza para calcular, Tsk. estudios profesores. Termino de cambiarse para bajar al comedor, donde entro como trompo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

\- ¿Saldrás esta noche hija?

\- Sip. ¿Qué cocinas? ¡Ramen!, yomi- intentó coger un poco de la olla pero su madre se lo impidió con una palmada cariñosa en su mano.

\- No cariño debes esperar-, le reprocho tan dulcemente, que no pareció un reproche.

\- ¡P-Pero mamá! dentro de unos cuantos minutos me voy y quiero comer Ramen-. Ante la protesta caprichosa acompañada de la sonrisa de su hija, la Señora Higurashi solo pudo ceder.

Le sirvió un poco de ramen el cual su hija se encargó de comer rápidamente, ante la acción su madre rió, a veces Kagome parecía una niña de cinco años cuando le hacían su comida favorita.

\- ¿Vas a salir hermana?- la voz de Sōta, el hermano menor de Kagome, trajo la atención de las dos mujeres.

\- Sip.

La Señora Higurashi miro sonriendo a su hija. Su pequeña era toda una mujer. La observo, no iba vestida con caros y sensuales vestidos, ni tampoco pintada, a Kagome esas cosas no le gustaban, llevaba puesto un jeans azul, una camisa negra con algunas simples lentejuelas doradas y unas sandalias apenas con un pequeño tacón, una vestimenta sencilla, pero que realmente le sentaba muy bien.

\- ¿Cariño, alguien bienes a recogerte?- su madre sonaba un poco preocupada.

\- Mmh, pues no mamá pero no te preocupes, le diré a alguno de los chicos que me acompañe ¿sí?- le sonrió, para darle más confianza.

Su madre suspiro resignada, además conocía a los amigos de su hija y eran buenas personas, en especial uno.

-¿Qué tal si se lo pides a InuYasha?- le pregunto.

\- Mmh, si- dijo no muy segura, no sabía nada InuYasha desde el viernes; cuando la dejo en casa después de acompañarla a su bueno...cita. Al parecer su amigo se estaba cansando de acompañarla, en algún momento tendría que decirle a su madre y sus amigos que ella era bueno, pues, lesbiana. Se sacaría un peso de los hombros, y tal vez así los viernes no le robaría más tiempo a InuYasha.

Tomo su bolso, y después de despedirse con un beso de su madre, y de revolverle el cabello a su hermano, salió con una sonrisa, estaba decidido esa noche le diría cuales eran sus gustos a sus amigos, después a su familia y luego...que sea lo que Dios quiera.

* * *

Eran ya las 2 de las mañana en el bar Shikon, la verdad las horas pasaban volando. En una mesa se hallaba una chica de cabellos azabaches observando su vaso de Whisky, junto a ella un oji-dorado, el cual tenía una mirada perdida, las mejillas sonrojadas y una boba sonrisa en su cara, muestra de que estaba ebrio. La oji-marrón observo de reojo a su acompañante, y se mordió el labio inferior enojada. Todos sus amigos estaban bailando, quería hablar con ellos sobre bueno ella, pero necesitaba el apoyo de InuYasha, y este...este parecía drogado. Tsk, y lo peor era que la ignoro desde que llego.

-_"maldito Inu-baka_"-, pensó. Suspiro, lo mejor sería hablar con el ahora que estaba domable.

Sintió como alguien le tiraba la manga de su campera, su mirada se posó en Kagome y sonrió, no sabía si era porque estaba ebrio o qué, pero Kagome estaba más hermosa que nunca. Sonrió bobamente, ya ni sabía por qué estaba enojado con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Kag-chan?-. Parpadeo confundida; hacia siglos que InuYasha no la llamaba así, su corazón latió más rápido, eso la sorprendió, sacudió su cabeza alejando esas cosas.

-Yo...- de repente se olvidó que le iba a decir.

-Tú

\- Y-Yo- trago saliva-, quiero decirle a los chicos sobre...tu sabes mis gustos

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, para luego mirarla dolido.

\- Kag- murmuro, se acercó a ella y la abrazo dejándola sorprendida y desconcertada.- No quiero-, Oculto su cabeza en el cuello de la pelinegra.

\- _"Quizás piense que los chicos se alejaran de mi"_\- pensó enternecida, por la preocupación de su amigo-. Tranquilo InuYasha los chicos tal vez entenderán.

-Tu no lo entiendes Kagome, tú me gustas, y-yo te quiero-; confesó lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando, si recordaba eso aun para mañana, tal vez, solo tal vez, se arrepentiría, pero por ahora sentía que se sacaba un peso de los hombros y eso lo conformaba. Mientras la azabache sentía como un balde de agua helada le caía encima.

No muy lejos de hay dos chica; una de cabellos castaños y otra de cabellos rojizos atados en dos coletas, chillaron entusiasmadas al ver la escena, junto a ellas un chico de ojos azules puso una sonrisa pícara y su lado el chico de tez morena sonrió.

\- Viste eso Kōga-. La entusiasmada pelirroja se colgó del brazo el nombrado.

\- Si Ayame lo vi-, el oji-celeste rodó los ojos, sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no aprendemos de ellos Sanguito?-; interrogo el pelinegro abrazando por los hombros a la castaña.

\- Por qué eres un maldito pervertido y mujeriego-. Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se soltaba de su abrazo.

\- P-Pero Sango- tartamudeo.

\- Pero nada- gruño.

* * *

**Tic Toc, tic Toc**

Movía su lápiz al compás del reloj escribiendo su informe de ingeniería, pero la verdad es que su mente estaba muy lejos de eso, para ser más claro sus pensamientos estaban en unas palabras las cuales se repetían como un eco en su cabeza.

_Me gustas..._

Después de que él le dijera eso simplemente había quedado petrificada, cuando quiso decir algo se dio cuenta de que InuYasha se había dormido en su hombro, Kōga y Ayame se habían encargado de llevarlo a su casa, claro después de una sonrisa cómplice. Pero dejando eso de lado, ella seguía en shock, pues la verdad es que no era fácil admitir que esas palabras hicieron florecer un sentimiento que creía olvidado. Y las palabras de Miroku y Sango no ayudaban.

**Flash Back**

«Apoyo su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana, mientras miraba la luz de las estrellas. Ahora iba asía su casa en el auto de Miroku, quien se avía ofrecido a llevarla. Suspiro al fin y al cabo no pudo decirle nada a sus amigos, mejor así, por que ahora se sentía muy confundida.

\- Con que InuYasha se te confeso-. Miro sorprendida a Miroku, quien la miraba con una sonrisa pícara por el espejo retrovisor del auto.

\- ¿Co-Como...?-, tartamudeo.

\- Kag no me digas que nunca te diste cuenta-. Sango volteo a verla.

\- ¿De qué?-, ahora estaba muy confundida. Sango y Miroku se miraron entre sí.

\- Bueno-, Miroku hiso una pausa-. Pensamos que tú lo sabias, digo, se notaba a simple vista que...

-¿De qué me hablan?

\- De que InuYasha estuvo y está muy enamorado de ti, como tú de él- termino Sango con una dulce sonrisa, por fin InuYasha y su amiga podrían estar juntos.

\- ¿Q-Que...

\- Mira Kag llegamos- aviso Miroku frenando el auto.

Esta solo asintió, y salió del auto murmurando un "Gracias" a lo que los otros dos contestaron son un "Adiós"»

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Enamorada de InuYasha..._

Si era verdad aun lo recordaba, fue cuando ella iba a secundaria, ahí fue cuando se enamoró de InuYasha, cuando se dio cuenta de que él era un mujeriego y cuando pensó que nunca tendría una oportunidad, cuando decidió salir con otros chicos tanto sentimentalmente como íntimamente. Pero ninguno le causaba lo que InuYasha. Y cuando conoció a Himeko, la nueva chica tímida y rara que llego a la escuela, con la cual se hizo amiga, con la que compartió secretos, la quien ella defendió cuando se burlaban por ser lesbiana, con la cual experimento cosas y sentimientos, la chica que la hizo olvidar a InuYasha, la chica por la cual ahora ella era...lesbiana porque lo era ¿o no? Entonces si era lesbiana porque se sentía atraída asía InuYasha nuevamente, y si solo se confundió, y si realmente no era lesbiana, o si era bisexual, ¡Kami ya ni siquiera sabía que cosas le gustaban!

\- ¡Kagome hija, tu amiga Himeko está al teléfono!-, se escuchó un grito desde la sala.

-_"Hablando de roma"_-, pensó-. ¡Ya voy, mamá!-. Gritó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y bajaba. Al llegar abajo, más específicamente junto al teléfono, su madre le dedico una sonrisa tan pura, la cual siempre ponía cuando se trataba de las amigas de su hija, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no explicarle su relación con Himeko-, Gracias mamá-. La Señora Higurashi solo le sonrió y le pasó el aparato, para luego alejarse, suspiro-. ¿Bueno, Hime?-, saludo.

\- _¡Hola Kag!, ¿Qué haces?_-. Saludo e interrogo la voz alegre de Himeko.

\- Tu siempre tan directa ¿no?-. Rió.

\- _Ya me conoces, bueno ¿qué haces?_

Suspiro.- Nada ¿Por?

\- _¿Quieres venir al parque?_

\- Mmm-. Dudo-, claro por qué no-, sonrió necesitaba despejar su mente.

\- _¡Qué bien!, entonces nos vemos en el parque Sengoku, bey._

\- Ok, bey-, corto.

Suspiro y subió a su habitación, era hora de un baño para luego salir.

Los minutos trascurrían y ella esperaba a Himeko junto a la fuente del parque. Por lo menos ahora su mente no estaba dando tantas vueltas.

\- ¡Kagome!

Giro su cabeza viendo como la oji-verde corría asía ella con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Himeko te tardaste-. La nombrada rodó los ojos.

\- Solo fueron tres minutos.

\- Está bien-, rió.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Eemmm, pues no sé, elije tú.

\- Vamos por un helado.

\- Claro.

Himeko sonrió y la tomo de la mano, cosa que Kagome la sorprendió.

\- Himeko, ¿Qué haces?-. Saco su mano.

\- Kagome-. Murmuro, su cara se puso seria-, ya estoy cansada de que estemos ocultando lo nuestro.- la miro dolida.

\- Hime, y-yo n-no...-, tartamudeo.

\- Kag, ¿Tú me quieres?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, para luego fruncir el ceño.-Claro que te quiero boba.

\- Entonces, porque seguimos ocultando nuestra relación.

\- P-Por, pues, que pensara la gente, quiero decir...

\- Lo ves, cuando quieres a una persona no te importa nada más-. Frunció el ceño-, y tampoco importa lo que pienses los demás, además a ti nunca te importo eso Kag.

Bajo la mirada, Himeko tenía razón, cuando quieres a alguien no te importa los demás, entonces por que seguía poniendo ¿pretextos?

\- Tú no estás segura, verdad Kag-. Ella la miro-, quiero decir, no estas segura de ser lesbiana ¿me equivoco?

\- Y-Yo...-, bajo nuevamente la mirada, ya ni siquiera sabía que decir, porque la verdad, ni ella lo sabía.

\- Me di cuenta de cómo lo miras-, desvió la mirada.

\- ¿A quién?-, parpadeo.

\- A InuYasha.- miro el cielo.

\- ¿Cómo lo miro?- frunció el ceño.

\- A si...- sonrió tristemente-, como lo mirabas en la secundaria, cuando lo mirabas se te iluminaban los ojos, siempre sonreías, lo mirabas de tantas formas, lo mirabas como... como... una enamorada- la miro.

\- Y-Yo no lo miro así- negó, o por lo menos se trataba de negar a sí misma.

\- Oh, puede que tu ni él se haya dado cuenta, pero yo y los demás si-. Rió amargamente.

\- Himeko...

\- No te lo niegues más Kag, lo amas, lo sé, lo sabes.

_Amar a InuYasha..._

Negó, eso no podía ser.- Solo te imaginas cosas Hime, a mí me gustan las mujeres, a mí me gustas tú.

\- Basta Kag, porque lo niegas-. Frunció el ceño-, Sabes eras adolescentes, experimentabas cosas, creíste amarme, creíste ser lesbiana, y seguiste alimentando eso, pero sabes que no lo es, sabes que te gusta los hombres-, la miro triste-. Sabes que te gusta InuYasha.

\- H-Hime y-yo...-, que podía decir, aunque quería negarlo, algo dentro suyo sabía que ella tenía razón.

Suspiro, y negó con la cabeza- Tranquila Kag, te entiendo y solo quiero que seas feliz ¿sí?

Se le empañaron los ojos en lágrimas- ¡Himeko!-, se lanzó a los brazos de la nombrada, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas-. Perdón, perdón-, sollozo.

\- Sssh-. Le sobo la espalda-, tranquila, tranquila-. Su voz se quebró, y la abrazo más fuerte, la extrañaría mucho, pero aun podían ser amigas ¿no?- Siempre podemos ser amigas ¿verdad?

\- Claro, boba- murmuro.

\- Calla, tonta-. Rió.

Unos paso fuertes se escucharon, Himeko miro por sobre el hombro de Kagome, viendo como un joven de cabellos plateados se alejaba.

\- Creo que deberías hablar y aclarar cosas con alguien-. Opino.

\- ¿Eh?-, parpadeo.

* * *

Se desplomo en unos de los tanto bancos de la plaza, tomo su cabeza y se la revolvió frustrado y dolido. Aún tenía en su mente la imagen de Kagome y Himeko abrazadas, sus ojos picaron, como termino hay, ya recordaba, su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas desde la mañana y había decidido dar una vuelta, quiso ir a buscar a Kagome, pero a el vino un flash de las cosas que le dijo a la noche, y estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hablar con ella, también estaba asustado, mil dudas invadieron su cabeza, ¿Y si ella estaba enojada?, ¿Y si no quería volver a verlo?, esas eran unas de las tantas preguntas que retumbaron en su cabeza.

¡Mierda!, porque el destino lo castigaba así, porque tenía que mandarse una cagada tras otra. Oyó unos pasos tras él, se secó una estúpida lágrima que se le había escapado del ojo.

\- InuYasha-, miro de re-ojo a la persona tras él, se sorprendió de ver a Kagome.

\- ¿Qué quieres?-, desvió la mirada. La sintió sentarse junto a él cosa que lo tenso, acción que no pasó desapercibida para la azabache.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Nada- una palabra dicha secamente.

\- Sabes estas raro-, espeto molesta.

\- Khe, entonces vete con Himeko-. Exclamo molesto.

Rió-. Estas... ¿celoso?

\- ¡Deja de búrlate!-. Dio un respingo sorprendida por él grito de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, porque me gritas?!-. Se levantó enfadada.

\- ¡Por qué te burlas de mí!- él también se levantó-. C-Crees que es fácil, ver cómo te la pasas acaramelada con esa tonta de Himeko-. La miro dolido, y esta suavizo su mirada.

\- No entiendo por qué estas molesto-. Se mordió el labio, no le gustaba ver así a InuYasha, pero aun recordaba las palabras de Himeko.

_"- Por favor Kag, hazlo sufrir un poco, ya sabes...-. Le guiño el ojo-, por quitarme tu cariño."_

\- ¡Estoy molesto por que tú me gustas!-. Grito, si medir las palabras-, ¡y odio verte con ella!-

Un silencio los invadió, InuYasha giro su cara sonrojada, sin percatar el sonrojo de Kagome.

\- Y-Yo creo que me voy-. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse- _"Idiota"_-, pensó triste.

Sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo.

\- Tonto, crees que escaparas de mí ahora- murmuro, contra su espalda.

\- K-Kagome y-yo...

\- Cállate y escúchame-. Ordeno.

Se calló y bajo la mirada, esperando un "Tu no me gustas".

\- Es verdad que quiero mucho a Himeko y que soy lesbiana-. Dijo, e InuYasha cerró los ojos esperando lo que venía-. Oh por lo menos eso creí, creí ser lesbiana, pero no lo soy-. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, eso no los esperaba su corazón latió rápidamente-, me gustas los hombre y...

\- _"No te ilusiones InuYasha"_\- pensó con el corazón a mil por hora.

\- Me gustas...

\- _"No te ilusiones"_.

\- Tú-. Confeso.

\- ¡A la mierda todo!-. Se dio vuelta y la beso.

¡Dios como había deseado eso!

Se fundieron en un beso, lleno de todo, pasión, cariño, amor...mucho amor.

\- ¿Esto no es una cruel broma verdad?-. Pregunto jadeando una vez término el beso.

Rió- No.

\- Fantástico-. Murmuro, y la volvió a besar. Se separó y chocaron sus frentes

\- Te quiero.- confeso.

\- Yo te amo Kag.- La miro.

\- Yo más-, sonrió y este más que feliz correspondió la sonrisa.- InuYasha.

-¿Si?

-¿Me compras un helado?

La miro, amaba más que nunca esa sonrisa- Claro.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa!**

Jojojo termino, pésimo final, lo sé.

Dios no sé qué tal está, me mate haciéndolo ojala os guste a todos :)

La verdad es que doy asco a la hora de poner títulos. Creo que me pase más tiempo pensando y decidiendo un título que haciendo el fanfic.

P.D: La corrección esta jodida. Espero no se encuentren tantos errores D:

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

**Me dan un Reviews :3**


End file.
